ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (AC) of the UIC Center for Health Equity Research (CHER) will manage and provide project oversight of the Center and its activities, in fulfillment of its mission to advance health equity research (aim 1). The AC will convene partners both internal and external UIC to promote the development of innovative research strategies that address the impact of Structural Violence on health inequalities among African American, Latino, and Asian Americans populations, as well as additional intersecting health disparity priority populations. To accomplish this, the AC will coordinate efforts across the Investigator Development and the Community Engagement and Dissemination Cores (IDC; CED), and the three proposed Research Projects. The Multiple PI team will also work with a formal Advisory Board, to ensure both internal and external stakeholder input and guidance on the Center's overall activities. Additional aims of the AC are to 2) facilitate career development and enhancement activities for the recruitment, training, and retention of Early Stage Investigators (ESIs) in health equity research and 3) coordinate the